conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Gröghen
Setting Phonology I decided to use a more traditional documenting method. Consonants Vowels (*) When a word has either 'i', 'o' or 'y' preceding an 'a' or 'e' later on, they change to the diacritic. When a vowel is followed by 'h', the following changes occur. When followed by an 'r', the same sound cahnges occur, but an 'r' is accentuated at the end. Digraphs Phonotactics In Gröghen, consonants are as such: t, tr, trh, th, d, dr, drh, dh, k, kr, krh, kh, g, gr, grh, gh, s, z, r, h, rh, j The syllable structure is normally ©V/Vc®© but allows ©V/Vc®(N/F)© Vc - Vowel Combination. N - Nasal F - Fricative Stress usually lands on the first syllable of a word, excepting additional prefixes. Basic Grammar Sentence Structure The word order usually conforms to these rules: VII-NAR-Pre Ergative-Verb-Adjective-Absolutive-Genitive The topic of the sentence is usually moved to the front of the sentence for easy reading. Verb always comes second and afterwards, the normal sentence structure follows. Intransitive verbs, because nouns use Ergative and Absolutive cases, miss the subject of a sentence and retain only the object. When asking a question, affixes and interrogative pronouns are used instead of changing word order. Nouns Nouns decline according to gender, case and definitiveness. Nouns follow the simple two gender system of Male and Female. There are no official rules to how to predict a words gender and must be learned along with the noun. However, there is some debate as to whether most '-e' words are usually female. Male and Female in Gröghen are 'ögrekhan' and 'ÿthekhan' respectively. Noun Cases The cases of nouns follow a similar form to latin. When putting endings on vowel ending nouns, the vowels are replaced with the endings. Noun Definitiveness Nouns have the following prefixes to mark their definitiveness. It should be noted, without a prefix, the noun is indefinite. Plurals To form the plural in Gröghen, you use the word 'ghohra', to refer to 'an amount of...' This use is the only viable allowance of a descriptive word to be in front of the noun. Numbers Gröghen uses a base-16 system of numbers. The English system of base-16 will be used to show such. *1 - sen *2 - do *3 - tis *4 - kan *5 - koan *6 - sy *7 - sit *8 - ot *9 - not *A - dy *B - rhin *C - toydh *D - toht *E - garoñ *F - gryñ *10 - dayth *11 - dayth-on-sen *12 - day-do *13 - day-tis *14 - day-kan *15 - day-koan *16 - day-sy *17 - day-sit *18 - day-ot *19 - day-not *1A - day-dy *1B - day-rhin *1C - day-toydh *1D - day-toht *1E - day-garoñ *1F - day-gryñ *20 - dohth *30 - tisoyth *40 - kiyth *50 - koath *60 - syth *70 - sityth *80 - otith *90 - notith *A0 - koan-dohth *B0 - koan-doh-dayth *C0 - sy-dohth *D0 - sy-doh-dayth *E0 - sit-dohth *F0 - sit-doh-dayth *100 - soñ *1000 - trhith *10000 - day-trhith Pronouns 'Personal Pronouns' There are only six main pronouns in use in Gröghen. 'Interrogative and Demonstrative Pronouns' Here is a table holding the other pronouns used in Gröghen. Verbs Verbs conjugate depending on several factors. This section will be divided into the verb moods. Stative and Dynamic can equally be called Intransitive and Transitive respectively. Verbs are found in three forms of ending: '-ar', '-yr' and '-n'. Indictive Mood The Indictive mood is used for verbs that are concrete in meaning; that happen. ''-ar' Verbs' ''-yr' Verbs' ''-n' Verbs' 'Future Tense' The future tense is made by use of two particles. agrh - will ñigrh - won't Either particle can be used before the verb in question, when the verb is in the indictive form needed. eg. agrh sïtze = will sit down ñigrh graodadr = won't have believed This does not work for the subjunctive mood. The rules change. Subjunctive Mood The Subjunctive mood refers to the wish or doubting of an event. When referring to 'want' or 'were', the subjunctive is used. '-ar' Verbs ''-yr' Verbs' ''-n' Verbs' 'Future Tense' The subjunctive future tense can be formed in two forms, for static and dynamic verbs. When the subjunctive verb is static, you put the appropriate subjunctive form of 'grhoar - to know' in front of the verb's infinitive. When the subjunctive verb is dynamic, you put the appropriate subjunctive form of 'ighyr - to go' in front of the verb's infinitive. 'grhoar' is an irregular verb, but 'ighyr' is regular. Conditional, Necessitive and Queries The conditional tense is made by use of verb endings on the verb finitive. The conditional tense means where something would happen or would be done (if not for...) The necessitive tense is made by use of particles, like the future tense of the Indictive, but by using a verb's infinitive instead. The necessitive refers to when something must happen or must be done. Static Particle - nas Dynamic Particle - nos eg. ykh nas sïtzen - I must sit down dhao nos graodar - You must believe Finally, queries refer to yes-no questions, created by use of the query endings for verbs. If you wanted to ask something for which the answer is yes or no, then the query ending is used. Imperfect Tense The imperfect tense was not featured earlier due to the need for participles, and irregular verbs. Here they will be featured for both moods and all three tenses. Whilst the perfect tense is split into Static and Dynamic, the Imperfect tense is not. So you have no need to worry of that. In all imperfect tenses, the imperfect participle is formed from the original verb. 'Past Imperfect' To use the past imperfect, the verb 'dir' is used in front of the imperfect participle. 'Dir' is an irregular verb, so conjugates differently to normal. There is no static form of 'dir'. To use the past imperfect, the present form of 'dir' has to be used. Then the verb infinitive follows. Subjunctive and Indictive forms can interchange to show mood. 'Present Imperfect' For the present imperfect, the irregular verb 'könnar' is used in front of the imperfect participle. Same as 'dir', 'konnar' has no static form. Same rules apply as the past imperfect. 'Future Imperfect' Again, the use of a verb is used. This time, it's 'khoan'. For use with the imperfect participle, the present dynamic form has to be used. Progressive Participle Those who do a verb (as in runners, jumpers, believers, etc...) can be recreated in Gröghen by use of the static present indictive of a verb as an adjective to 'gren'. eg. Gren Drhoñi = Jumper Gerunds and Supines Gerunds are not used anywhere in Gröghen. Supines, meanwhile, are the infinitives of the verb. 'To begin to go' - könnar ighyr Irregular Verbs Adjectives Adjectives in Gröghen decline by gender, tense and mood. Adjectives come after nouns and must agree with the noun's gender. Adjectives have a regular system of male and female, featured by a regular system of endings, like the verbs. Adjectives will appear in either the 'e/i' pair or the 'o/y' pair. Male Adjective Endings Female Adjective Endings Comparatives and Superlatives To create the comparative form of an adjective, there are eight particles that cna be used. (*) To say 'bigger than an already said bigger object, or bigger than the biggest (^) To say 'too big' and 'not big enough' or 'too little big'' To make the superlative, 'kh' is added to the end of the adjective to make it the most. For the last, 'st' is used instead. eg. ñah jöder - bigger ñahra jöder - even bigger ñahka jöder - too big jöderkh - biggest do jöder - less big dönna jöder - even less big dökka jöder - not big enough/too little big jöderst - least big Example of Both Rules dadrhe - table dadrhe do jödeta A table that I wanted less big/A table that would've have been less big dadrhe ñahra jödesa A table that will be even bigger Verb Participles The participles for verbs are formed by so: These are used as adjectives. They don't need to comply to gender. eg. dadrhe trarhañg - broken table Adverbs Adverbs in Gröghen are usually adjectives that are not declined. They are used after the verb in question, and before other particles. Negation Negation in either nouns, adjectives, verbs, adverbs and so on is done by the two particles 'siy' and 'deo'. eg. siy dadrhe deo - not a table siy könnar deo - to not know siy jöder deo - not big Prepositions Gröghen makes use of prefixes to present adpositions. eg. an- > in, inside of, into & like, similar to, as tin- > at (time), at (place), by (manner), by (method) toh- > at (place), to (place), from (place) The prefix is used on the noun it's being referred to. ykh ighid tohidadrhe - I go to the table/I go from the table Clauses The four clauses will be explained here. The noun phrase can be organized as such in ordering: (Number, Noun, Possessive, Adverb, Adjective, Relative Clause) The Relative Clause is made by using the polite form of a query, for whatever you're referring to. If the Relative Clause is relevant to an object or person, the object query would be used. Then, this clause is put at the end of such a clause. Meanwhile, the noun clause is formed in a similar way as in English; the object of the clause becomes the query of the subject, and then the pronoun is moved to the beginning of the clause. Dictionary I have now decided to not use the template, and instead have a listing of such. It would work better I believe Example text Category:Languages